Es simplemente, perfecta
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: ¿Cómo no amarla? Quintana


**_Ningún personaje me pertenece._**

* * *

¿Cómo no amarla? Es verla y caer a sus pies, no puedes resistirte. Es como un imán, tan guapa, tan tierna, tan perfecta, tan… ella. No sé cómo describirla para que me crean, porque si la viesen, también se quedarían sin palabras. Completamente muda, siempre me deja así por unos minutos, aún no puedo creer que este ángel esté aquí, conmigo.

Sus perfectos y cautivadores ojos verdes, tan transparentes y misteriosos, con ese brillo sin igual. Nunca hay que intentar ver a través de ellos, porque muchas veces pueden engañarte. Yo sé que detrás de esa ternura, hay un pequeño demonio. Varias veces lo comprobé (aunque también puede que exagere un poco). Pero ese endemoniado angelito, me vuelve loca. Completamente loca.

Su risa, contagiosa, dulce, a veces chillona, pero que sin duda llega a ser la mejor melodía en este mundo. Porque cuando ríe, sus ojos se hacen chiquitos, y aparecen unos sutiles hoyuelos. Y su rostro se vuelve obra de arte, porque sin duda es mejor que la Mona Lisa.

Su cabello, sedoso, rubio, brillante. Al despertar es mi sol, definitivamente. Y me puedo pasar la vida acariciándolo, con tal de que duerma en mis brazos. Porque yo descubrí eso hace poco, si le haces cariños en el cabello, se duerme casi de inmediato. Cuantas noches no pude tenerla así, pero ahora ya puedo.

¿Cómo no rendirte a sus encantos? Es decir, cuando hace esa carita de perrito mojado, yo simplemente no puedo, e inmediatamente hago lo que quiera. Me han dicho que me tiene en la palma de su mano, y por mucho que lo niegue, es cierto.

Todos me conocían por ser la dura, la que no cae tan fácil, o bueno, mejor dicho, la que no caía. Me ha transformado, desde el primer momento en que la vi, se adueñó de mi mente, de mi corazón, hasta de mi cama (aunque lo último ya estaba asentado). Y ahora me paso mis días complaciéndola, vivo para ella, por ella. Daría mi vida por ella, así de enamorada me trae.

Tanto que no puedo creerlo, es quedarme embobada mirándola y susurrarle "¿Qué me has hecho?" y su única respuesta es una sonrisa, de esas que te quitan el aliento.

Y bueno, creo que ya se imaginan como es ella, así que empezaré a contarles este especial día. El número 365, desde que la tuve entre mis brazos, aunque la amaba desde más antes…

19 de Septiembre 2023

08:15 a.m.

"Beep. Beep. Beep"

Maldita cosa. No sé porque aún no cambio el sonidito chillón de la alarma. Odio despertar tan temprano. Estiré mi mano, y apagué el despertador, ¿o era "rompí el despertador"? Da igual, dejó de sonar. Me tapé el rostro con las mantas, y me gire a mi izquierda, estirando el brazo para abrazar al amor de mi vida. Pero en vez de una espalda tersa, encontré una nota y un espacio frío.

Inmediatamente me destapé, tomando aquél papelito. Lo desdoblé y había un par de líneas, con perfecta y hermosa caligrafía.

"_Cariño, fui con Rachel a comprar cosas para hoy. Te dejé el desayuno listo, si no te levantas en cinco minutos, estará frío para ti._

_Te amo, Q_."

Suspiré, así como suspiran los ilusos enamorados, y rápidamente salté de la cama, corriendo a la cocina, y me encontré con una mesa donde había panqueques, tocino, huevo, fruta, zumo, y otra nota.

"_Ya sabes que debes desayunar bien, no quiero que dejes nada._

_XO, Q._"

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa, y antes de sentarme fui por la cafetera, para hacer café, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! El café estaba listo, y otra nota.

"_Debes dejarlo, luego no puedes dormir bien._

_Masoquista._

_Un beso, Q._"

Y es en un momento como este, que agradezco al cielo y a los dioses, la bendición de una mujer como ella.

Tomé una tasa, me serví café y devoré todo el desayuno. Cuando acabé de fregar los platos, me decidí a llamarle. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no?

Tomé el teléfono, marqué su número mientras me tiraba en el sofá, y justo cuando le daba "llamar", vi otra nota, frente a mí, en el centro de la mesa que estaba en la sala.

"_No voy a responder, date un baño, Kurt pasará a dejarla en media hora._

_;) Q._"

¿Es qué tenía todo calculado? ¿Y qué le dio con las notas? ¿A qué hora hizo todo? ¡Ni siquiera son las 9!

Desistí de llamarla, y fui directo al baño, comencé a desvestirme, con todas esa preguntas rodando mi cabeza, hasta que por alguna extraña razón, miré el espejo. No sé por qué no me sorprendió, otra nota…

"_Sí, cariño. Todo está fríamente calculado. Lo que se puede hacer si te levantas temprano._

_Deberías aprender, Q_."

Bufé, ahí va de nuevo con lo de madrugar. Ya sabe que si lo hago, me la paso de malas. Lo dejé pasar, se había esmerado mucho por todo, ya sabría cómo recompensárselo. Me di una refrescante ducha. Salí unos minutos después, y fui a la habitación por ropa.

Apenas me había vestido, cuando el timbre sonó. Miré el reloj, sí, las diez apenas. Caminé a la puerta, y cuando la abrí, mi rostro se iluminó, igual que todos los días al verla. Estiró sus bracitos, y yo me abalancé sobre ella, casi tacleo al pobre de Kurt.

-**¡Mi amor!** – la abracé muy fuerte, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello mojado. No habían pasado ni cinco horas desde que la vi, y la echaba de menos un montón. Me separé un poco para darle un sonoro beso en su moflete. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a rasgar cuando me sonrió.

Juró que mi respiración se cortó.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y luego miré a Kurt, que tenía una ceja levantada, con la pañalera en la mano. Me hice a un lado, para dejarle pasar. Y después cerré la puerta, me acerqué al sofá y comencé a hacerle muecas a mi princesa.

-**San, me dijo la rubia que venía como a las 11:30.** – miró su reloj de pulsera. – **No tarda mucho, yo debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.** – se levantó, me dio un beso y le dejo otro a mi pequeña. –**Ciao, preciosa.** – y salió del departamento.

Apenas escuché la puerta cerrarse, alcé a mi bebé y escuché su risa, que obviamente me hizo sonreír a mí. Me senté en el suelo, y la senté en mis piernas, repitiendo un millón de veces "_¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién? ¡Yo, mi vida!_" Estaba segura que me veía como idiota, no por lo que decía, sino por el estúpido tono. Pero me valía un reverendo pepinillo, yo hacía sonreír a este angelito rubio y eso era lo importante.

Alcancé un juguete de la pañalera, giré a mi enana, recargando su espalda en mi abdomen, y le di el peluche que hacía ruiditos.

-**¿Sabes, princesa? Mamá hoy dejó muchas notitas. Sí, así como lo oyes. No sé qué le picó, pero déjame decirte que fue muy divertido.** – teníamos una costumbre, le platicábamos todo a nuestra pequeña. Lo que fuera, aunque sabíamos que no nos entendía muy bien.

-**Mama.** – balbuceó. Había aprendido la palabra unos meses antes. Era la única que usaba, y se lo decía a mi rubia, a Rachel, Kurt y a mí. De ahí, no emitía ninguna palabra coherente.

-**Oye, duenda. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?** – comencé a hacerle cosquillas, su muñeco era más interesante que su madre. Después de calmar su risa me miró. -** ¡Adivina!** –y volví con mi ataque de cosquillas. Su risa inundó el apartamento en menos de diez segundos. **–Ven aquí, te contaré.** – me recosté en la alfombra, y la puse sobre mi pecho. Ella me miró sonriente. –** Hace unos, hmm…** - hice cuentas con mis dedos de forma exagerada. - **…unos 365 días, estábamos en el hospital, ¡mamá se sentía mal!** – ella volvía a reír, aunque mi cara era de espantada, ella se burlaba. -**¿Sabes por qué se sentía mal?** – le pregunté haciéndome la misteriosa. Su reacción a mi suspense, fue apretar mi nariz.

-**Mamá se sentía mal, porque un angelito iba a llegar.** – alguien cortó mi parte favorita. Alguien que ya estaba acostada en el sofá, alguien rubia, de ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y sensual voz. – **Y después de varias horas, y un semi desmayo de tu mami, llegaste al mundo.** – le dijo a mi pequeña, alzándola de mí, y poniéndola en sus piernas. -**¿Qué tanto te ha dicho mami?** – ella igual usaba el tono idiota. Pero se veía, lo que le sigue de adorable.

-**Le he dicho que hoy te emocionaste con los post-it**.- me acerqué a ella, dándole un buen beso en sus suaves labios. Que me fue correspondido con una mordida. Me separé y la miré coqueta. -**¿Qué fue eso?** – le pregunté.

-**Eso fue que me quedé esperando anoche.** – murmuró. Y solté una carcajada, ahora entendía porque las notas y el desayuno y dejarme dormir un poco más.

-**Vale, prometo que hoy no esperas más.** – y volví a besarla, aunque nuestro pasional beso no duró mucho, ya que una pequeña requería nuestra atención. Le pasé un peluche, y me acosté junto a mi esposa.

-**Amor, ¿ya compraste los boletos de mañana?** – me preguntó, y yo me paralicé. Habíamos quedado en dejar al bebé con Rach, mientras íbamos al teatro. Y yo era la encargada de comprar los boletos, cosa que no recordaba haber hecho… ¿o sí? – **Santana, los compraste, ¿cierto?** – su mirada fulminante, me hizo recordar de inmediato. Los compré a media noche.

-**Quinn, cielo, ¿de verdad crees que lo olvidaría?** – puse mucho empeño en mi papel de indignada. Pero mi mujer me conoce muy bien. Demasiado, diría yo…

**-Santana…** - el tono de advertencia me dio un escalofrío, pero yo solo me limité a sonreírle y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Gesto que la relajó notablemente. –**Te amo, San** – murmuró. Y mi corazón se derritió.

-**Y yo te amo más, Quinnie.** – cuando me acercaba a sus labios, una personita nos lo reprochó. La miramos sonrientes, seguro también quería un poco de amor por parte de sus madres.

-**A ti también te amamos, Em.** – le dije, para después besarle el cuello, provocándole cosquillas y otra tanda de risas. Luego miré a mi preciosa rubia, y también le hice cosquillas a ella.

-**Es hora de empezar a decorar.** – sugirió Quinn. –**Y a ti enana, es hora de comer.** – ambas se fueron a la cocina, y yo a los segundos, las seguí. Me quedé en el marco, observándolas.

Son las niñas de mis ojos, mis perfectas rubias. Mi felicidad se reduce a ese par. Realmente preciosas, y no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Quinn y Emma son lo mejor en mi vida.

Me quedé embobada, hasta que la mirada curiosa de mi esposa y su voz me regresó a la realidad.

-**¿Qué piensas, amor?** – me preguntó, mientras cambiaba de brazo a Em, yo me acerqué y se la quité, así podría moverse más.

-**Nada, de lo feliz y afortunada que soy.** – me sinceré y Quinn solo se acercó, dándome un beso en los labios.

La razón por la que estoy a la merced de mi bebé, es porque es idéntica a su madre. Y como no enamorarse de una Fabray.

_**Es simplemente, perfecta.**_

* * *

**Heeeey! C:**

_Algo de miel para que les de diabetes :3_

_No sé si lo había dicho, pero Quintana me vuelve loca. Así que dije "intentemos esto"._

_Aquí el resultado, espero lo disfruten ;3_

_Díganme que les pareció!_

_Saludos. Paz. Sel._


End file.
